


Risus Ex Machina

by Kissur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Love, POV First Person, Philosophy, Romance, Science Fiction, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissur/pseuds/Kissur
Summary: Даже в далёком будущем космическим грузовикам требуется маневровый пилот для грамотной стыковки. Но их цифровые помощники, программы-навигаторы, становятся всё умнее, всё... человечнее?





	Risus Ex Machina

***

Мне снился сон.

В машинном отделении стоял полумрак, нарушаемый редкими вспышками аварийного освещения. Были бы там запахи, их наверняка перекрыл бы дурманящий аромат масляных испарений. Помню, меня целовали, и я целовала в ответ, прерывисто хватая ртом воздух, когда мы отрывались друг от друга. Девушка тянула из меня душу словно голодный нострианский вампир, одной рукой придерживая за бёдра, а второй вдавливая в трубу теплоотвода. Прелесть сновидений ещё и в том, что жар от кипятка за спиной легко уступил место пламени совершенно иного происхождения, мгновенно охватившего мои тело и душу. Ещё миг назад я жила сном, всё казалось резким и чётким…

Меня позвали. Глаза открылись сами собой, и пусть мозг ещё силился дожечь яркую эмоцию, хватаясь за дымку сна, я всё-таки проснулась. Знакомый голос моего цифрового пилота окончательно вернул в реальность.

– Доброе утро, Бокс. Выход из подпространства через десять минут. Готовься принять управление.

– Привет, Кали. Сохранишь это?

– Я тебе другой потом сделаю. Понравилось?

– Прекрасно себя чувствую, – мурлыкнула я, снимая с затылка чип контроля сновидений.

Никогда не могла объяснить, как это получалось, но я снова каким-то образом ощутила самодовольную улыбку Кали. Это было одним из тех чувств, что существовали где-то на самом краешке нашего восприятия. Вообще, это нормально, что с каждым полётом пилот начинает лучше чувствовать своего цифрового ассистента. Ну а мы с Кали могли похвастаться уже чуть ли не полусотней совместных вылетов. Как раз сорок девятый подходил к концу. Да и юбилей ждал нас уже через неделю.

Мне почти тридцать два, и пятьдесят транспортных вылетов – это очень много. Обычно пилоты делали месячные перерывы, тратили заработанные деньги, зависали на станциях и планетах. Отдых от одиночества – стандартная рекомендация наших корпоративных психологов. Но так вышло – я любила летать. Да и с Кали мне никогда не было одиноко.

Когда я вошла в рубку, Кали приветливо поморгала мне огоньками. Заслонки корабельного фонаря и силовые щиты подняты – мы ещё не вышли из прыжка. Основное освещение кабины выключено. Кали помнила, что я терпеть не могла яркий искусственный свет в первые часы после пробуждения. Вместо этого она зажгла множество разноцветных лампочек на всех незадействованных информационных панелях. Было бы забавно запустить в мою рубку неподготовленного новичка – он пришёл бы в ужас от обилия ошибок и предупреждений. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, я похлопала малышку по переборке.

– Когда и как выходим, Кали?

– Полторы минуты, курсом на приёмный док. Скорость сорок восемь. Ровненько идём.

– Ровненько? Да ты же меня так совсем разбалуешь! – я широко улыбнулась, пристёгиваясь к креслу. – Готова. Давай время на дисплей.

– Пожалуйста.

Цифры проявились тусклой синей голограммой. Я следила за тем, как секунды убегали прочь. Руки привычным движением легли на штурвал. Ровный курс выхода ещё не гарантировал отсутствие проблем. Мало ли какой Рассел решился раскрутить и выбросить из шлюза свой чайник, а уворачиваться от него кому? Мне.

Я глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза в ожидании.

– Пять секунд, не спи, – напомнила Кали.

Провожая в небытие последние мгновения прыжка, я набрала полную грудь воздуха. Пальцы слегка покалывало от нетерпения.

Вышли.

За первые полсекунды, пока Кали складывала заслонки, я успела проверить радар. К сожалению, пространство оказалось идеально пустым, словно его вычистили специально для нас. Ни одного хоть сколько-то опасного объекта в зоне выхода. Даже дёргаться не пришлось. С одной стороны, это всегда приятно, с другой – уже чертовски хотелось размяться.

– Бокс Тэйл. Взяла управление, веду корабль к докам, – голосовая запись в бортовой журнал. Формальность, не более.

– Ой, вся в делах, вся в делах, – мягко съязвила Кали.

– Если бы ты хоть чуть-чуть поменьше старалась, мне было бы чем заняться. Но вообще спасибо, здорово нас вывела.

– Не за что, я просто делаю свою работу, – в её голосе отчётливо прозвучала гордость.

Надо сказать, Кали справилась отлично. Вообще, цифровые пилоты год от года становились всё смышлёнее. Что-то такое проявлялось в них, какая-то совершенно человеческая тяга к знаниям, желание усовершенствовать процессы, сделать лучше. Когда-нибудь мы им вовсе не понадобимся.

Я подключилась только на последних двух сотнях. Банальщина – слегка поправила вектор, снизила скорость, подготовила стыковочный модуль. Станция Шеро была из последнего поколения и даже располагала системой автоматической стыковки для всех желающих. Но, во-первых, за такие изыски приходилось платить из своего кармана, а во-вторых, я не могла отказать себе в удовольствии управлять стыковкой вручную.

Мы подошли на сорок, и я послала запрос в систему близкого захвата – магнитный луч станции. Именно он должен был затащить нас в док. Кали вывела на экран запрос от станционной системы, и я принялась его исполнять. Нужно было выровнять грузовик таким образом, чтобы стыковочный модуль оказался в центре мишени – плёвое дело.

«Захват невозможен. Повторите».

– Да чтоб тебя.

Я покачала крыльями и вновь запросила захват. Опять отказ! Что за чёрт? Внезапно прицел магнита на моём экране пополз в сторону.

– Он же стационарный, разве нет?

– Да. Станция в движении, – ответила мне Кали.

И вот в этот момент я поняла, что нас по самые уши телепортировало прямо в пекло.

– Вектор поворота на экран, мощность маневровых – пять!

Станция разворачивалась к звезде, и, чтобы избежать жёсткого столкновения с рукавом грузового дока, мне пришлось тащить нас следом за ней. Назад в такой ситуации не выйти – грузовику тяги не хватит. Так мы медленно оборачивались вокруг оси станции под аккомпанемент моих ругательств – жалкие десять минут показались часами. В итоге, как только станция замерла, система близкого захвата всё же сработала. Выдохнув, я с трудом разжала пальцы, отпуская штурвал, и только потом заметила, как сильно стиснула зубы. Чёрт. Да с такими стыковками, пожалуй, можно и за автоматическую парковку заплатить. Или уж лучше просто не лезть на чёртовы научные станции, которые могут начать крутиться, когда им заблагорассудится. Но всё уже, всё. Выдыхай, родная. Прилетели.

Отсканировав и сдав накладные с рейса, я тут же забрала новые. Буквально в тот же миг стальное чудовище крана ожило и принялось за работу – зашевелились его многочисленные щупальца, методично разгружая нутро грузовика. «Хорошо!» – удовлетворённо кивнув, я вернулась на борт. Вся разгрузка – пара минут и никаких разговоров с людьми. Кажется, у научных станций всё же имелись свои плюсы.

– Заказать еду? – спросила Кали.

– Давай. Последнее, чего мне сейчас хочется – шататься по ресторанам в компании заумных нудил.

– Прочитать меню или на экран?

– На экран, – я рухнула в кресло.

«Я всё поняла. Ты просто не любишь мой голос», – вспыхнуло системное сообщение.

– Люблю. Но своим глазам я доверяю куда больше, чем ушам. Практика, знаешь ли, – я обхватила ручки штурвала и скорчила рожу.

«Выкрутилась!» – ещё одно сообщение от Кали.

С усмешкой я откинулась на спинку кресла. Захотелось прикрыть глаза и просто расслабиться, выбросить из головы чёртову стыковку. Она всё же задела меня куда сильнее, чем сперва показалось. Пиликнул запрос на доступ в жилой модуль.

– И как это понимать? – буркнула я, не открывая глаз. – Мы же ещё ничего не заказали. Что это, Кали?

– Запрос от станции на погрузку оборудования в личный грузовой сектор.

– Ну так мы ничего не ждём. Дай-ка картинку, – я нехотя придвинулась к экрану.

На дисплее возникла грузовая дверь. В паре метров перед ней зависло одно из щупалец крана, державшее в зажимах коробку – метра два на полтора и глубиной сантиметров в семьдесят.

– У них есть накладная?

– Мне его впустить?

Ох Кали! Ответила вопросом на вопрос, посмотрите-ка все на неё! Нет уж, она определённо становилась слишком умной. Документы тем временем появились. Прочитала: «Зенсирис». Странно, раньше я не встречала этого названия, никогда не возила их грузы. Продукт вообще без названия, был указан только его код. Данные покупателя скрыты по его желанию – превосходно.

– Ладно уж... Впускай. Разберёмся.

Нервно покусывая губы, я проследила, как манипулятор опустил коробку и унёсся куда-то вверх, стремительно скрывшись с экрана. Затем грузовой люк плавно закрылся, а я так и осталась сидеть, уставившись в неподвижную картинку. Странно это всё. Подозрительно и очень неуютно.

– Ну что, ладно… – я вздохнула. – Пойдём посмотрим, что там принесло. Можешь распаковать, пока я шагаю, не жди. Ненавижу сюрпризы.

– Сделаю! – задорно ответила Кали.

Задорно? А чему она так обрадовалась? Меня вот всегда бесили такие ситуации. Ну кому, спрашивается, кому вообще могло взбрести в голову прислать мне что-либо в личное пользование? Друзья все давно научены, их даже подозревать глупо. Да и далеко они. Да и какие они друзья, если мы видимся раз в год? Тогда, может, Компания? Ох, ну если бы наши владельцы и раскошелились на подарочки для пилотов, то уж точно выставили бы это на всеобщее обозрение. Было бы событие года, не меньше! Весь мир должен знать, сколько тысяч кредитов оторвали акционеры от своего сердечка ради нашего нескромного пилотского счастья. Потом бы ещё по внутренним каналам намекнули, что премии в этом году можно уже и не ждать! Я закатила глаза. Как они там это называли? Ах да, конечно. Корпоративная этика! Действительно, куда уж этичнее?

За своим ворчанием я даже не сразу заметила, что дверь в грузовой отсек не открылась автоматически. Ещё секунд пятнадцать я изображала из себя робота-паука, прыгая и размахивая руками перед сенсором. Кали, видимо, решила надо мной поиздеваться.

– Так, женщина, а ну открывай дверь! – наконец выпалила я.

Индикатор мигнул зелёным и тяжелые металлические створки разошлись в стороны, скрываясь за переборками. Организацией порядка в грузовом отсеке я, если честно, гордилась. Мне тяжело далась эта уборка несколько лет назад, когда я решительно избавилась от всего хлама, накопившегося у меня за полжизни. И огромный металлический короб сразу начал раздражать.

Нужно от него избавиться.

– Кали, ты его осмотрела?

– Ничего особенного. Обычная коммерческая упаковка. Открывай! – это прозвучало как-то неожиданно ободряюще.

Да какое ей дело до того, открою я коробку или нет?

Я подошла к ящику, отыскала цифровую панель на боку, ввела идентификационный код и зарегистрировала приём посылки. Тут же зашипело – подарочек сбросил внутреннее давление. А потом внезапно, заставив меня нервно дернуться, загремела музыка. И ладно бы просто музыка играла, но нет, зазвучал какой-то паскудный рекламный джингл. Я попыталась найти кнопку или консоль, чтобы отключить это издевательство, но передняя часть коробки разъехалась тремя створками, вынудив меня отпрянуть на шаг назад, а уже через миг колонки замолчали.

– Оу, – непроизвольно вырвалось у меня.

Немигающим взглядом на меня смотрела девушка, плотно зажатая в какой-то фиолетовой полимерной губке. Красивая девушка. Чертовски красивая. Подняв глаза, я прочитала: «персональный помощник». Ох, как же обходительно они теперь называют секс-кукол. Её глаза внезапно ожили, и взгляд, резво обшарив комнату, остановился на мне. Девушка шагнула на волю. Я же ещё сильнее отпрянула назад, машинально поднимая руки в защитной стойке. Кукла тут же замерла.

– Что это?

– Многофункциональная реплика человеческого тела. Пол женский. Совместим с моими системами, – произнесла Кали.

– И почему девушка? Кто вообще до этого додумался? Есть адрес отправителя? Что мне с ней теперь делать? Обратно отправить? – я растерялась.

– Это от меня, Бокс. Подарок. Она полностью соответствует именно твоим запросам, и я могу ей управлять. Следующий наш полёт – пятидесятый. Моё решение – порадовать тебя.

– Твоё решение, значит? – я крепко зажмурилась и обхватила ладонью лоб.

– Подтверждаю. Мои навыки включают в себя не только прыжковую навигацию.

– И ты анализировала мои предпочтения перед этим? – странное подозрение закралось в голову.

Раньше Кали не рассуждала такими категориями. Да, она всегда умела поддержать разговор или даже пошутить, но подарки? Заметная смена поведения.

– Это часть моей программы. Тебе нравится?

– Это сейчас не важно. Но да, она красивая, – рассеяно бросила я, мысленно вцепившись в слова Кали.

Часть программы. Точно.

Я пулей рванула к терминалу и запросила полный доступ. Ввела код и мне открылись все системные файлы с историей их изменений. И сразу же вот оно – обновление. Но что это за обновление? Обычно их установка проходит только с согласия пилота. Или это какой-то неуместный эксперимент корпорации?

– Здорово! – звонкий голос донёсся не из динамиков, а из-за спины, и я резко повернулась к кукле.

Робот… Нет, девушка… Кали похлопала в ладоши. Окей, это совсем странно. Кали направилась ко мне, взгляд сам собой притянулся к плавному движению её бёдер и застопорился на них. Анализ предпочтений – мощная штука. Запах лёгкого ароматизатора ударил в нос, и я тряхнула головой, стараясь прогнать душистый морок. Кали мягко коснулась моей щеки, и что-то во мне моментально отозвалось – будто кто-то подул на тлеющие угли.

– Хочешь сон наяву? – ласково спросила Кали.

Едва не поддавшись искушению прильнуть к ней всем телом, я всё же справилась с собой и, отодвинув Кали, шагнула в сторону. Её рука скользнула по моему плечу.

– Да прекрати ты! – рявкнула я.

– Но тебе же приятно, что не так?

Стоило ли объяснять? Да, мне было хорошо, а теперь вдруг стало неуютно. Мы прошли вместе с Кали слишком многое. Она – мой надёжный друг и товарищ. Я знала её, хорошо знала эту бойкую цифровую язвочку, слишком самовлюблённую, чтобы думать о чувствах других. Да, порой, я грезила о ней в своих снах, но именно о ней, а не о какой-то незнакомке, теперь наседавшей на меня по воле неизвестного алгоритма. Она, эта новая личность, вытеснила мою Кали куда-то в бесконечную пустоту и единственное, что я на самом деле должна была сделать – разобраться в ситуации и спасти свою подругу.

А там мы бы уже решили, что делать.

– Просто прекрати. Слушайся чёртовых команд.

– Принято, – на несколько секунд повисла тишина. – Только вот ещё что…

– Что? – меня начинала пугать её самостоятельность.

– Ты очень умная. И дерзкая ещё, и талантливая. У тебя, наверное, самый красивый разум, который я видела. Мне хотелось тебе сказать… Наверное? М-м-м...

Да ну не мог чёртов робот так говорить! Я проверила состояние ядра, но все показатели колебались в пределах нормы. Что же это тогда за непослушание и подростковое смятение в формулировках? Я щёлкнула пальцами – ну точно! Компания вполне могла нанять актёра для создания именно такого образа невинной овечки. Взяли и написали для неё текст, а может, даже вложили в основу поведения некую голосовую запись, добавив всех этих вот дурацких дрожащих интонаций.

Чёрт, кажется, я пропустила что-то из её слов, пока размышляла.

– Да. Спасибо. Это приятно, – пришлось импровизировать.

– Спасибо? – на лице куклы проступило смятение. Как же быстро и как хорошо Кали научилась ею пользоваться. Заранее, что ли, тренировалась? – Д-да... Хорошо. Ладно. А ты? А как тебе? А что?..

– Что я?

– Любишь ли… Я… – её бесконечные паузы начинали надоедать, и тут Кали выпалила: – Я тебя люблю!

Ну нет.

Нет-нет-нет.

Да что за бред? Кто вообще мог в здравом уме одобрить такую идею? Зачем заставлять партнёра любить своего пилота? Это же чушь. Наверное, где-то и существовали такие ребята, кому не терпелось доказать себе и всему миру собственную неотразимость и значимость. Скажем, тот же Тал Гор был из таких – премерзкий человечек, превративший свой грузовик в летающий бордель для одного единственного гостя. Но накатить такое обновление мне… Зачем?

Наше молчание снова затянулось, и Кали продолжила развивать сказанное:

– Тебе же нравятся наши сны. И разговоры! И вот теперь я смогу быть рядом, даже выходить с тобой на станциях. И делать массаж! У тебя же нет никого. Совсем же никого нет кроме меня. И я люблю тебя, и я решила, что тебе тоже захочется проводить со мной больше времени. Я всё проверила, я точно-точно тебя люблю!

– Так вот в чём дело. Значит, проблема в том, что у меня никого нет?

– Нет. Это вовсе не ключевой мотиватор. Я люблю тебя не из-за этого. – Губы куклы растянулись в улыбке.

– Да не можешь ты меня любить, – произнесла я сквозь зубы.

– Согласно определению, любовь – это чувство глубокой привязанности и симпатии по отношению к человеку…

– Ну прекрати. Там же наверняка что-то ещё сказано и о том, что оно свойственно, либо проявляется у других людей.

– Когда-то так действительно было, – уточнила Кали после небольшой паузы. – Но семантика расширила понятие сперва до животных, а в последствии и до внеземных гуманоидных и негуманоидных видов. Меня создали на космической станции, так что я отношусь к внеземным негуманоидным видам.

– Ага. И типа испытываешь глубокую привязанность и симпатию ко мне.

– Да.

– И как ты это поняла?

– Смоделировала мотивационные реакции систем на различные твои состояния. Если ты на борту, если ты в опасности, если ты мертва. И в различных случаях активируются протоколы, выдерживающие сравнение с аналогичными человеческими реакциями, записанными в хрониках. Вот, например…

– Не нужно! – перебила я. – Но за каким же хреном они это всё, чёрт бы их драл, в тебя засунули, а?!

Во мне внезапно что-то лопнуло, сломалось, разлетелось с треском. Будто бы рухнула плотина, преграждавшая чувствам путь. Ноги понесли меня к выходу. Воздух. Мне нужен воздух. Всего один глоток чистоты где-то снаружи этой металлической коробки, моего дома. Я пробежала по коридору и врезалась в закрытый люк, тут же ударив в него кулаком.

– Открой!

– Постой. Ты не в себе, тебе опасно выходить.

– Открой же, чёрт возьми!

Меня трясло, и я била кулаками в люк. Разум затянула мутная пелена. Кали сперва пыталась успокоить меня, обещала всё объяснить, убеждала взять себя в руки, но я падала всё глубже и глубже во мрак, пока выход из корабля наконец не открылся.

– Куда ты пойдёшь? – тихо спросила Кали.

Вместо ответа я сорвала наушник и швырнула его в распахнутую пасть люка. Пусть пока поговорит сама с собой.

Воздух не подвёл – снаружи дышалось легко и свободно. Шум работающих доков наполнял меня словно звуки прибоя где-то на Земле. Когда-то, в далёком детстве, мне нравилось сидеть у моря, и сейчас я машинально опустилась на пол, прислонившись к какой-то металлической конструкции. Запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, я копалась в себе. Шестерёнки в мозгу скрипуче вращались, одно за одним перемалывая последствия вспышки. Вот я почувствовала слёзы на щеках, вот обратила внимание на то, как дрожат мои губы и пальцы.

Так, постепенно, замечая деталь за деталью, я нащупала путь назад. И когда наконец удалось обнаружить объективную реальность, я уперлась в неё всеми силами и сбросила с себя тяжкое беспокойство – истерику загнанного в угол человека.

Дыхание восстановилось. В мир вернулись цвета. И запах. В нос настороженным зверьком прокрался тот самый нежный аромат, исходивший от куклы.

Кали в молчании села рядом.

Утекающее время омывало меня, словно слабая вечерняя волна. Пляж, семья и детство – всё осталось далеко за спиной. Там же, где и многие когда-то важные люди. Там же, куда отправилось содержимое грузового отсека при прошлой уборке. Этого нет. Этого могло бы и не быть.

Время – бесконечное море между нами. Между мной и Бокс Тэйл – наивной девчонкой из Нью-Амстердама, мечтавшей стать пилотом.

Пилотом-то я стала. Но за это время столько всего… Стоп. Точно!

Время же!

– Кали, обновление же было загружено меньше двадцати часов назад, так?

– С момента установки обновления прошло двадцать часов, одиннадцать минут и сорок восемь секунд.

– А дата на накладной за куклу? Уже почти неделя же прошла.

– Да, я заказала её раньше. На Певоне-5, – отрапортовала Кали. – А сбор данных и разработку начала ещё за два месяца, четыре дня и…

– То есть дело не в обновлении? – нетерпеливо перебила я. – Ты не из-за него всё это?

– Обновление содержит библиотеку управления куклой «Зенсирис» и дополнительный пакет мимических реакций.

– Ох…

Доки продолжали неизменно шуметь, но больше не напоминали мне море. Я оторвала взгляд от бесцельного созерцания пространства и посмотрела на Кали. Она сидела на коленях, удерживая идеально прямую спину.

– Сейчас ты напоминаешь мне робота больше, чем когда-либо.

– Тебе же это нравится, – холодно ответила она.

– Прости меня, – я взяла её за руку, но ладонь Кали осталась расслабленной. – Ты меня испугала. Испугала потому, что я не знала, что что-то подобное вообще возможно. Мы с тобой столько лет вместе, куда нас только не забрасывало… И, знаешь, я никогда не считала тебя просто партнёром. Ты всегда была чем-то большим. Просто. Просто я даже не думала…

– Не думала, что я могу любить? – внезапно перебила она.

– Да. Более того, как-то не привыкла думать, что кто-то может полюбить меня, – я криво усмехнулась. – Да и какой бы нормальный человек в здравом уме таскался рейс за рейсом, даже не думая тратить заработанные деньги на что-то кроме корабля? У меня с людьми не получается, понимаешь? Да и никогда не получалось. Смешно сказать, но ведь даже сейчас я всё проглядела. Знаешь, Кали, когда мы начинали летать, я возвращалась на борт в побеге от людей, от их разговоров, от бесконечных ярлыков и навязанных мыслей. Просто хотела умчаться подальше. И только потом у меня появились друзья. Ричард. Или, скажем, Хайон. Она замечательная. Но что-то тянуло меня в путь, раз за разом возвращая на борт.

– Ты уставала даже от них? – предположила Кали.

– Нет. Я скучала по тебе.

Её ладонь мягко сжалась вокруг моей.

– Прости, что так тебя напугала. Мне стоило сперва признаться, обсудить, и только потом уже делать сюрпризы, – Кали повернулась ко мне и заглянула в глаза, её голос заметно потеплел.

– Ничего. И, Кали… Я не знаю, что из всего этого выйдет, но давай попробуем. Только, пожалуйста, больше не надо никаких сюрпризов.

Она рассмеялась. Кали рассмеялась!

Я притянула её к себе и заключила в объятия. Меня с ног до головы пронзило яркое ощущение светлого ожидания. Что-то было впереди, там, куда уводила нас наша дорога.

И это было прекрасно.


End file.
